Evaluate in a controlled, randomized prospective study the therapeutic efficacy of intravesical and percutaneous BCG in patients with recurrent superficial bladder cancer. The administration of BCG shall be identical to the methods published in the J. of Urology 116: 180-183, 1976. It is expected that 32 patients per year will enter the study. Any modification of the protocol design must have the prior approval of the Project Officer before being instituted.